pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:E/W UW Fire Nuker Solo
This Build is actually the Build:Rt/W Smite Crawler Farmer with Fire Magic replacing Channeling Magic. And with a few changes, it can be used using only prophecies skills. Attributes and Skills prof=Elementalist/Warrior firema=12+1+3 Energy=6+1 Tactic=11MindbenderShowerof CoalsFontDjinn's HasteAttunementDefenseStance/build Optional Skills: * Glyph of Concentration, to ensure no interrupts at meteor shower when killing graspings. (75% block chance is not safe) * Defensive Stance, if you think the 12 seconds 75% block chance isn't enough. (with Disciplined Stance, you'll have 20 seconds block chance) * "On Your Knees!", this skill can recharge your stances. Equipment * Energy Armor is not needed. Survivor's Armor is good, as you'll need all the health/armor you can get. * A Halves recharge time of Fire Magic Spells (20% chance) on both your offhand and wand really helps to reduce the long recharge time of Meteor Shower. Halves Casting time is not advised (explained below) A Wayward Wand of Fire Magic and The Kindlerock or lian's Lantern is very good. Usage The Grasping Darknesses Once you spawn in the Underworld, cast Flame Djinn's Haste, take the quest from the Lost Soul and run back. (Wait a few seconds before running to the Lost Soul, so you can recast Flame Djinn's Haste immedialty if it gets stripped on the way. Run to a group of Grasping Darknesses and Bladed Aatxess after you've cast Flame Djinn's Haste, Fire Attunement and Glyph of Concentration (if you brought it). Run back down the stairs, the Aatxes are slower so they will stop chasing you and return. The Graspings however, will follow. When they start hitting you, use Gladiator Defense and cast Meteor Shower, Bed of coals, Lava Font and Flame Djinn's Haste. If you've used Glyph of Concentration, Meteor Shower and Bed of Coals can't be interrupted. If you're lucky, a halves recharge time effected Meteor Shower, and you won't need to wait for it to recharge. (Note that a halves casting time (20% chance) mod can help out with graspings (less damage taken when it triggers on Meteor Shower) Once you've killed all three mobs of Grapsing Darknesses, you can exit the chamber. Maintain Flame Djinn's Haste while running to the Ice Wastes. (see the Build:E/Me Terra Tank build on how to get there) The Smite Crawlers Aggro a group of Smite Crawlers on the moment the first Smite is about to hit you, use Gladiators Defense. You can start casting Meteor Shower before they all attack you. Just make sure that the smites are attacking you when you are done casting it (so halves casting time is not advised)(if you start casting Meteor Shower when they all started hitting you, you'll lose much more health then when you use the tactic shown above). Cast the entire attack chain and they should be dead. Dont forget to use disciplined stance if gladiators defense runs out. Counters * This build is not the safest UW solo build out there, because you'll always get some damage. This build requires some experience to be used effectively. * Don't forget to use Disciplined Stance when Gladiators Defense ends, or you'll die. Or at least lose a lot of health. * Getting trapped on the way to the Icy Wastes by the two Aatxes that sometimes run into the small passage. * Dying Nigthmare spawn while running to the Icy Wastes Variants * The knockdowns of Meteor Shower prevent scattering, but I wouldn't be surprised if it could be done with, for example Searing Heat, Teinai's Heat, Inferno and Flame Djinn's Haste. Doing this avoids a 1 minute lasting recharge time. * There are two non prophecies skills in this build, changing it into a prophecies-only build involves putting some points into Air Magic and bring Windborne Speed (be careful: 1 second casting time), or just Sprint (be carefull: 8 seconds duration, 15 seconds recharge) and Replacing Bed Of Coals for Searing Heat. Notes This is actually a big variant from the Rt/W version, and I'm not trying to say that this one is better. And the Build:E/Me Terra Tank is better too, but this can (with a few changes) be used by Prophecies only players, and it just works. E/W UW Fire Nuker Solo